1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems, and particularly, to a power supply system with energy-saving function.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, power supplies are widely used in electronic devices, such as computers. When a computer is turned off through software, a power supply in the computer still outputs a standby voltage to the motherboard of the computer for remote startup or turning on of the computer. However, if the computer is not used for a long time, the energy expended by the standby voltage is wasted.